Street Fighter: The Battle For Shadaloo
Street Fighter: The Battle For Shadaloo is an action film written and directed by action film super-scribe Steven E. De Souza that is based loosely on the popular Capcom video game Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers. The film significantly altered the plot and lightened the tone of the original game by inserting several comical interludes, and it features an international and multicultural cast that included Jean-Claude Van Damme in the role of Guile, Raúl Juliá as M. Bison, pop singer Kylie Minogue as Cammy, Native American actor Wes Studi as Sagat, Chinese-American actors Ming-Na Wen as Chun-Li and Byron Mann as Ryu, Mexican-American actor Damian Chapa as Ken, and African-American actor Grand L. Bush as Balrog. About it The movie takes place in the fictional nation of Shadaloo in South East Asia. After months of fighting, a multinational military force of the Allied Nations has managed to enter the city of "Shadaloo City". The Allied Nations is fighting against the armed forces of drug lord-turned-general M. Bison, who has recently captured a couple of dozen A.N. workers. Bison makes his demands in a live two-way TV broadcast with William F. Guile, the regional commander of the A.N. forces. If he is not paid $20 billion in three days he will kill the hostages and the world will hold Guile and the A.N. accountable. Guile's assistant Cammy is only able to partially trace Bison's signal. From that it can be determined that Bison's hideout is somewhere in the river-delta region outside Shadaloo City. After one of the thugs of Viktor Sagat, head of the Shadaloo Tong, attempts to assassinate Guile, which Guile himself quickly foils, he figures out that Sagat is the arms-supplier for Bison. Guile attempts to infiltrate Ryu Hoshi and Ken Masters, two foreign operators who were arrested along with Sagat while fighting a cage match - they had tried to cheat Sagat beforehand by selling him fake weapons, and Sagat was not amused - into Sagat's gang. He decides to stage a prison-break and his own death in order to find out the location of Bison's hideout via a homing device carried by Ryu and Ken. Guile's plan hits a snag when a GNT News reporter named Chun-Li Xiang, who is out for Bison's blood, finds out that Guile is alive and with the help of her partners, Sumo wrestler E. Honda and professional boxer Balrog, attempts to kill Bison and Sagat with a truck bomb while they are engaged in arms trade at a thieves' camp. The explosion destroys much of Bison's arms cache but fails to kill the dictator. The plan thus fails (in part because Bison and Sagat are tipped off by Ken), and Chun-Li and her friends are captured. Ryu and Ken are welcomed as Bison troopers. Once in the fortress, they free Balrog and Honda, and the four of them go to "save" Chun-Li, who is delivering an unexpectedly severe beating to a surprised Bison. Unfortunately, the arrival of Honda, et al. interrupts Chun-Li, giving Bison a chance to escape and trapping the five of them in a room flooding with gas. Ryu and Ken's homing device is tracked by satellite, which also detects the explosion at Bison's camp, and the A.N. is able to locate Bison's headquarters in an abandoned temple. Since Bison's air defenses are too deadly, Guile orders an amphibious assault on the base. As the troops comprising the strike force stand in salute and are preparing to march out, a group of peace negotiators arrives to inform Guile that the invasion is no longer authorized, since the ransom demand is about to be paid. Guile protests what he sees as appeasement and decides to go ahead with the assault. Meanwhile Guile, T. Hawk and Cammy head up river to lead the attack in a stealth-boat, which they use to blow up part of Bison's radar system. Bison notices the attack and manages to compromise the boat's stealth-mode, making Guile a perfect target. The boat is blown out of the water but Guile and his comrades escape in time. Guile heads in to Bison's fort alone while T. Hawk and Cammy stay and wait for the rest of the attack-party. Guile falls in to the laboratory of Dr. Dhalsim where he encounters his friend Carlos "Charlie" Blanka who has been warped in to a powerful beast. After realizing that Bison attempts to use Blanka to execute the hostages he hides in Blanka's incubation chamber and takes Bison by surprise. Unfortunately he is not able to prevent "red-alert" from going off and Cammy and T. Hawk end up in a tight spot. The attack party is not far behind and the battle begins. While some of the heroes try to free the hostages, Ken wants to leave the battle now that the military is there. Ryu disagrees and goes back in to fight, but as Ken is leaving, he sees the monitors of the cameras spread out through Bison's base. He sees Sagat and Vega trying to ambush Ryu. Ken goes back in to help Ryu, and the two of them defeat Vega and Sagat after an intense fight. Meanwhile, Guile and Bison engage in a one-on-one fight. Guile seems to be winning, but then an automatic revival system brings Bison back to life and charges his body with great amounts of electromagnetism, allowing him to shoot lightning bolts and fly across the air. After taking a serious beating, Guile manages to kick Bison and sends him flying against his gigantic monitor wall. As he crashes, there are severe electrical disturbances which destabilize the power system of the base. As the base sounds the alarm, the heroes find and release the hostages just in time, and everyone evacuates. Guile manages to find the laboratory and talk to Dhalsim and Blanka one last time before he is forced to leave them behind; Blanka, now a warped beast with red hair and green skin, cannot return to human society changed like this, and Dhalsim decides not to leave Blanka to die alone and to pay for his own part in having done this to him. When the temple comes crashing down after an explosion everyone thinks that Guile is dead, but then he appears from amongst the smoke. The movie ends semi-humorously, after Guile converses with Chun-Li, Ryu, Ken, Cammy, Zangief, Balrog, E-Honda, T. Hawk and Sawada, they see the last ruins of the temple fall and take their familiar win poses as the camera freezes and fades out. In the home video version of the film, at the end of the closing credits we find ourselves back at the ruins of M. Bison's lair, as the main computer announces that its batteries are recharging from solar power and it begins fibrillating Bison's heart with electricity. As a close up of a computer screen reveals a readout: "initializing... run programs... world domination, replay", Bison's fist smashes through the rubble, apparently having been resurrected. The computer greets him: "Welcome back General M. Bison." Cast of characters Jean-Claude Van Damme as William F. Guile Raúl Juliá as M. Bison Ming-Na Wen as Chun-Li Xiang Damian Chapa as Ken Masters Kylie Minogue as Cammy White Simon Callow as A.N. Official Roshan Seth as Doctor Dhalsim Wes Studi as Viktor Sagat Byron Mann as Ryu Hoshi Grand L. Bush as Balrog Peter Tuiasosopo as E. Honda Jay Tavare as Vega Andrew Bryniarski as Zangief Gregg Rainwater as Thunder Hawk Miguel A. Núñez Jr. as Dee Jay Robert Mammone as Carlos Blanka Kenya Sawada as himself Trivia As a tie-in with the film, Hasbro used the older Street Fighter 2 figure molds released as part of the G.I. Joe line and some other G.I. Joe molds to create a line of "Offical Movie Fighters" that can be thought of as close cousins to the G.I. Joe line: some are only slight repainting such as Dhalsim or E. Honda, others involve massive reworking such as Blanka, several of the Guile figures re-used classic G.I. Joe bodies, and while the Ryu Hoshi figure was advertised, it was never released to retail. Two video game tie-ins based on the movie used digitized footage of the actors performing fight moves, similar to the presentation in the Mortal Kombat series of games. Category:Movies Category:Street Fighter